Canada
Canada was a Pre-War nation, situated in North America, between the continental United States and the Alaska commonwealth. Formerly a British possession, it was granted full independence from the United Kingdom in a 2014 referendum, after which, it was decided to pursue a policy of non-interventionism. After an American oil pipeline was sabotaged by Canadian nationalist groups in 2072, the United States began its annexation of the Great White North, gaining complete control of the nation by 2076. Due to the presence of American military personnel in the nation, Canada was the target of several Chinese atomic bombs during the Great War of 2077, with major cities like Toronto, Montreal and Vancouver being completely obliterated by nuclear fire. History Early History While the United Kingdom disbanded its empire after 1945, it decided to keep close ties with some of its major imperial possessions, including Australia, New Zealand, India, South Africa, and of course, Canada. Although some degree of autonomy had been granted to the Canadian government in the 1950s, this was swiftly undone by the newly-elected fascist government, the British National Front in 1967. From 1969 to 2010, British soldiers were stationed in Canada, causing tension with the neighboring United States, to whom Canada proved an important strategic asset. Despite the British military presence, Canada proved itself to be a safe haven for British and American refugees, fleeing their respective government's persecution. Notable individuals who fled to the relatively free Canada during the late 1960s included "subversives", such as Ken Kesey, Jack Kerouac, John Lennon and Bob Dylan. After the British civil war of the 1990s, the BNF government fell, and the British monarchy was restored. Facing a crippling economic crisis, the trend of decolonization resumed, and a great deal of autonomy was once again granted to the Canadian government. In 2001, the "Commonwealth Dissolution Act" was passed, in which the British crown guaranteed independence to its dominions over the course of the next twenty years. True to their word, the government of Great Britain withdrew their troops in 2010, and granted the former dominion complete independence four years later. A new flag was adopted shortly afterward, replacing the former Union Jack-adorned ensign with a new design, a red Maple leaf, reflecting a new-found sense of national identity. American Annexation In the following decades, Canada maintained a stable relationship with the United States, with the former often emulating the cultural trends of the latter (It was often said that many Canadian cities were indistinguishable from their American counterparts). The Canadian government even permitted the United States to build Air Force bases on the western coast, with the American government promising protection in the case of a Chinese attack (Unbeknown to the Canadian government, the U.S. also kept nuclear armed Boeing B-52 bombers at these bases, in anticipation of a possible first strike against the Chinese). By the 2040s, Toronto and Calgary had become two of the largest industrial centers in North America, comparable to Detroit or Pittsburgh. When the increasing pressure between the U.S. and China grew, the U.S. Military frequently went through Canada to Alaska. The Canadian parliament protested the entrance of military forces in 2066, but the fearsomeness of the United States made Canada back down. The U.S. Military continued to pour into Canada, going to the Anchorage Frontline to fight the Chinese. The United States also began to consume Canada's resources for the war effort, which disgruntled many of Canada's citizens; which began to form militias and revolutionary groups to fight the Americans. In 2072, a group of Canadian Nationalists blew up a small portion of the Alaskan pipeline; which resulted in the undesired outcome of the U.S. invading Canada fully. Riots and protests began to occur frequently in the cities and towns during the 2070's, all of which were brutally put down via force. Finally in 2076, Canada was finally annexed. U.S. troops led by Commander Buzz Babcock were fully integrated into Canadian cities and towns, and Military forces began to pour through the country. The militias and revolutionary groups continued to fight U.S. occupation, and continued to use guerrilla tactics to try and defeat them. The Great War Post-War Category:Places Category:Pre-War Countries